The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that has a power saving mode in which power consumption is reduced.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that has, as power supply modes, a normal mode and a power saving mode in which power consumption is reduced as compared with the normal mode.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when a time which elapses without use of the image forming apparatus reaches a predetermined time or when an operation is performed on a power saving key provided in an operation panel, the normal mode is changed to the power saving mode. When the image forming apparatus changes to the power saving mode, power supply to most portions of the image forming apparatus such as an image reading portion and a print portion is stopped.